Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic mold opening and closing machine, and more particularly to an anti-falling mold protection device for an automatic mold opening and closing machine.
Related Prior Art
A mold assembly can generally be divided into an upper mold and a lower mold by the joint surface. A part of the mold cavity is formed in the upper mold, another part is formed in the lower mold, and when the upper and lower molds are closed, the mold cavity will be filled with material which will be molded into a finally product after cooling off. When the mold assembly is applied in a vertical injection molding machine for automatic molding, it requires an automatic mold opening and closing device to perform opening and closing of the mold assembly in an automatic manner.
The automatic mold opening and closing device includes a base for mounting of a lower mold, a pivot seat pivotally disposed between a first position and a second position on the base, and a mold mounting unit disposed on the pivot seat to clamp or release an upper mold. When the pivot seat is in the first position, the mold mounting unit will be lowered down to clamp the mold or to move the mold downward, when the pivot seat is in the second position, the mold mounting unit and the mold will rotate an angle to finish the action of opening the mold.